BrainEaters - 04 - Adjustment
by melleydee
Summary: Found out what's in store next for these classmate survivors and what they didn't see coming or going.


**Chapter 3 - Adjustment**

"What's bullshit?" Kyle questioned, walking back into the kitchen. Hailey not too far behind. Zac holds up his iPhone which can be heard on loud speaker, "This is a pre-recorded message. 000 no longer can take inbound calls due to the large number of outbreak that has occurred throughout the Central Perth, East and North of Perth and cannot attend to assist those who are bitten or have turned. Please remain indoors and.." Zac turned it off speaker, "It's on repeat. No help…" He says, burying his head into his hands. Julie looks up at Hailey and says, "My Dad says him and mum are stuck in the Central Shopping Centre, which is at the end of this street the school runs along," She points in a general direction claiming it to be the way but without going outside, we wouldn't be too sure which way is correct. "We don't know whats happening out there, we are safe here…we need to-" Miss Summers begins, "We can't stay here!" Julie cries out. "I want to see my parents, I need to know they are ok!" she stands up and walks out of the kitchen. Barry steps in front of here, "You can't leave on your own, and we won't let you," He grabs her hand and stops her in her pace, she looks up at him. He walks her back to her chair and sits her there, "lets just chill for a bit, there's no rush," Barry says, moving around the table and sitting on the last spare chair. "Well if we are going to stay here at least until help…" Julie starts saying hopefully, Zac goes to speak but Barry looks at him and he rethinks talking so quickly. Julie doesn't start up again. They all know there is no help. 000 can't be called. No one is coming to save them. They don't know how long this will last, but they have to admit. It's safe here.

An hour or so goes by and everyone has gathered around the table. It's not dark yet, but the sun will be setting soon. In the meantime, Zac's been peering through the small windows and can see only a few students now wandering through the grounds. As the school has been over run, there is no longer anything holding their interest here and they slowly started walking away, following other brain eaters out of school. Miss Summers was eating a left over yogurt from the fridge when Barry began talking, "We should stay the night," "I Dunno," Julie added, "I think we should," Hailey agreed, "It's going to get dark soon," she turns to Julie, "There's no way we'd make it to the shopping centre," she gives a puzzled look to Julie, but her eyes are sympathetic. "Look Jules, we know you want you see your parents, but if they are in a shopping centre, they are just as safe as us," Barry interjected, trying to convince her to stay. "We'll move quick in the early morning, if nothing happens over night, we can make our way early," Zac pulls out a tomato sauce bottle and draws the streets on the table. Everyone pipes into where they think everything is located, and come up with a messy map of the local suburb. "The shopping centre can provide shelter, protection, equipment and stronger people," Zac points to a blob that looks more like a house which resembles the shopping centre at the opposite end of the table from where they are drawn on the map. "We'll leave at sunlight, but tonight, we will have to sleep in there," Barry points to the main room. "There's blankets in the nurses office," Miss Summers says, "it's unlocked, but it's too risky," she shakes her head at the thought of her idea. "No no," Zac quickly replies, "We should get them," He looks at Barry who he can see is considering the idea. "I dunno guys," Kyle, between Zac and Julie murmurs. Zac hits him in the arm playfully, "Naah man, piece of cake, we sneak out, slip through, grab the blankets and sneak back, You know outside these doors how theres those pillars? We could hide behind those.." "Hmm," Kyle rubs his chin, which is slowly showing a 5 o'clock shadow. "One of you should stay behind," Julie requests, everyone looks at her, and she says "Well just in case, I don't know if I have the strength to hold…" "Yeah Jules, your right, I volunteer to go," Barry offers, Zac immediately puts up his hand, "I'll go," "Naah man, let me go, you stay," Kyle volunteers, "You're the brains," he points to the tomato sauce map, "you have this plan laid out, Bazza needed to get us you, you need to get the girls to the shops," Hailey looks across the table at Kyle which great sadness, she didn't realise how much she felt for him until she realised theres a possibility he wouldn't be coming back. Kyle looked up to see her expression and mouthed the words 'it'll be fine' even though he himself was having his doubts. No one had replied, so Kyle added, "Plus I have the knife," Barry turned to Miss Summers, "Is there anyone or thing likely to be in the nurses office Miss Summers?" She shakes her head, "I had closed it and come in here to grab my things for home, I had stepped just outside before I saw other students eating each other before my feet," She paused and Julie rubbed her back, she smiled but had tears in her eyes, "I hid in here, moved that desk, ran into the toilet," she paused for a moment and just shook her head, "You should be fine," She said, letting out a breath and passing the keys to Barry. "The blankets are in the wardrobe, grab one of the first aid kits," she requested. He nodded and looked at Kyle, "shall we?" Barry asked, "Yeah, lets go," they both stood up. Zac jumped up and walked towards the table, helping Barry move it back slightly so they could fit behind it. Hailey walked up to Kyle and gave him a hug. "Good luck boys," Miss Summers said as Barry turned the door handle very quietly. Hailey pulled away from Kyle and looked up at him, his hands dropped to her waist. "Be safe," Julie said, Barry popped his head out and looked around, closing the door quickly. Kyle leaned down and gave Hailey a kiss, she returned the kiss just as Barry interrupted with a cough, she let broke away and he whispered, "I'll be back in 10-15 max," and smiled, she smiled but it dropped quickly as he walked quickly past her, scooting next to Barry behind the table, "Ready?" he asked Kyle, he pulled out the knife and Barry unlocks the door. Julie pulled out her phone and pressed the time as the both quickly exit. Zac closes the door behind them.

Julie, Haley, and Miss Summers sat around the table. It had been about 20 minutes according to Julie's timer that sat in the middle of the table. No one had spoken. They could hear noises. "I hope they are safe," Hailey mumbled, looking down at her hands. "They will be honey," Miss Summers said upbeat, rubbing Hailey's arm. SMASH! They hear glass shatter and yelling. They rise to their feet with Zac and Hailey at the door. "What's going on?" Hailey groans loudly, "Shhh.." Zac says, leaning against the door to try and hear. "Should we…?" Hailey starts, Zac stops her, "We aren't going out there," The nose goes quiet. Hailey looks at Zac. They both stand by the door. Nothing is happening. "I'm going to open the door slowly, and have a look outside," Zac whispers to Hailey. She nods, standing to the side of the door. He grabs the door knob and turns it slowly, "Zac, don't!" Julie cries out, as he goes to push it open, the door swings open. Kyle is standing there holding blankets and rushes in, "Close it!" Kyle says, Zac doesn't hesitate to close it, not before thinking out loud, "Where's Baz?" Kyle drops the blankets on the floor. "We.." Theres a banging on the door. Hailey lets out a short scream but stops herself. The banging increases. It sounds like someone is kicking the door. Zac grabs Hailey and moves her away from the door as she freezes scared. He quickly pushes the table up against the door and locks it from the inside. The banging continues but slows down. Everyone is quiet and Miss Summers walks over to Kyle. His shirt has blood on it and is torn. "Kyle…." Miss Summers says, lifting his shirt. He drops the knife covered in blood and lifts his arms up, "What? What is it?" "Your bleeding!?" Miss Summers looks and he has no marks or cuts on his body. "It's not mine…." He says, looking up at her and then at Julie. "Barry's?" Miss Summers asks. He shakes his head, "one of those kids that were in the gym. He jumped me, but I…" he pauses, "…knocked him off," He grabs a chair and sits, the banging on the door is less, and appears that only one brain eater is barely kicking the door to get in, and more out of repetitiveness. Although it doesn't stop Zac leaning against the table pressed up against the door. Only now Kyle notices the somber mood of everyone. "Dude, Where's Barry?" Zac questions.

3


End file.
